Hilang
by Bhounthye Phouthrye
Summary: Kakashi pergi ke toko perhiasan,"Buat talinya dengan emas putih yang sama persis seperti ini, bisa?"/ "Jambret..!"/ "Eh?"/ "Jambret! kembalikan kalung ku..!"   chapter ke 7 update, walaupun dont like but must read ya.. #plaak
1. Chapter 1

"Sudah ku bilang dia bukan adik ku..!" seru seorang anak remaja 20tahun dengan nada tinggi pada sang ibu.

"Kakashi jaga bicara mu, bukan karena adikmu ayah meninggal.. !" sang ibu geram dengan perkataan anak sulung nya, sedang kan sang adik yang dimaksud hanya bersembunyi di balik badan ibunya.

"Cih! bukan kata ibu? Kalau bukan karena dia, ayah pasti masih hidup!" masih tetap dengan nada tinggi ia menunjuk Sakura dengan pandangan bengis.

"Dia bukan adik ku, dia pembunuh !"

PLAAK..

Reflek sang ibu menampar Kakashi, suasana seketika hening, rasa bersalah langsung menjalar dipikiran sang ibu.

"Kakashi, maaf ibu-"

Belum sempat sang ibu berbicara Kakashi sudah meninggalkan ibu nya menuju lantai atas kamarnya.

BRAAKK.. suara pintu terdengar setelahnya.

"Bu.." si bungsu memeluk pinggang ibunya.

"Maafkan kakakmu ya nak.."

**.**

**.**

**Desclaimer ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Hilang © Putri Mitarashi15**

**Pairing : Kakashi - Sakura**

**Warning: gaje, abal, EYD berantakan, typo berserakan (?), alur kecepetan, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**-****HILANG-**

**.**

**.**

Yah itu lah suasana yang sering terjadi akhir-akhir ini di sebuah rumah mewah di kawasan elit kota besar Konoha.

Kejadian tersebut berlangsung tepatnya semenjak 2 tahun yang lalu, ketika sang ayah Hatake Sakumo meninggal dunia.

Tadinya keluarga mereka adalah keluarga yang harmonis dan bahagia, juga sebagai salah satu keluarga kaya raya karena sang ayah adalah pemilik perusahaan Ekspor-Impor barang-barang mewah.

Sungguh sempurna hidupnya bersama sang istri Hatake Aya (author ngarang) dan kedua anaknya Hatake Kakashi dan Hatake Sakura yang usianya terpaut 7 tahun.

Walaupun mereka berasal dari keluarga kaya tapi mereka bukan keluarga yang sombong dan suka menghambur-hambur kan uang, bahkan keluarga mereka adalah donator tetap untuk 7 yayasan yatim-piatu di Konoha.

Sampai pada suatu ketika tepatnya 2 tahun yang lalu rumah mereka terbakar akibat hubungan pendek arus listrik.

Setelah berhasil keluar dari rumah, sang ayah baru menyadari bahwa ia tak menemukan anak bungsunya di antara istri dan anak sulungnya.

karena petugas pemadam kebakaran belum sampai dilokasi maka ia pun masuk untuk menyelamatkan Sakura.

"Hati-hati yah..!" teriak sang istri dengan raut muka penuh kecemasan sambil berpelukan dengan anak laki-lakinya.

Setelah mengangguk Sakumo pun masuk ke dalam rumah yang terbakar tersebut

"SAKURAAA.." teriak nya

"SAKURAAA.." merasa tak ada jawaban Sakumo pun menaiki lantai dua dengan susah payah karena atap rumah sudah mulai roboh dan nafasnya sudah mulai sesak.

"SAKURAAA.." teriak nya setelah berhasil mendobrak masuk kamar Sakura.

"Ayahh.." teriak sang anak yang keluar dari lemari dan berlari memeluk ayahnya.

"Kau tak apa-apa nak?" tanya sang ayah sambil menggendong Sakura.

"Aku takut.."

"Tak apa, ada ayah disini.."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara sirine pemadam kebakaran, 'Syukurlah..' batin Sakumo.

Sakumo yang menggendong –bridalstyle- Sakura berusaha keluar dari kamar.

BRUGGH.. atap rumah roboh dan pintu menuju keluar terhalangi api.

'Bagaimana ini?' batin Sakumo.

Tak berapa lama ia pun berlari ke balkon kamar anaknya, sepertinya ia sudah tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

Aya dan Kakashi melihat Sakumo dari bawah, tersirat kekhawatiran diwajah mereka berdua.

Petugas pemadam kebakaran yang melihat langsung mempersiapkan tangga darurat, namun sialnya tangga tersebut macet dan tidak bisa mencapai balkon.

"Tangganya macet, bertahanlah pak kami akan mencoba sesuatu yang lain.." ujar petugas pemadam kebakaran berteriak.

"Cepat siapkan kain atau apa saja, aku akan melempar (?) anak ku kebawah..!" teriak Sakumo pada petugas pemadam.

Sang petugas pun mengiyakan dan langsung membentangkan kain dibawah.

"Ayah aku takut.." ujar sang anak sambil memeluk leher ayahnya.

"Tak apa, percayalah pada mereka, nanti ayah menyusul.."

"Ayah janji?"

"Iya, ayah berjanji.." ujar sang ayah sambil mencium kening anaknya

Sakumo pun bersiap menerjunkan anaknya ke bawah.

"1..2..3.." dalam sekejap Sakura sudah berada dibawah dengan selamat, Kakashi dan Aya berlari memeluk Sakura.

Namun saat Sakumo hendak melompat, tiba-tiba..

BRUGGGHH.. ia tertiban reruntuhan rumah.

"AYAAAAAH..!" teriak Aya, Kakashi dan Sakura.

-HILANG-

.

.

"Bu boleh ya.." tedengar suara sang gadis kecil berusia 13 tahun pada sang ibu.

"Tidak Sakura, ibu sedang banyak pekerjaan dikantor, kalau kau mau pergi ke taman bermain supir akan mengantarkan mu." ujar sang ibu.

"Tidak mau, aku maunya sama ibu." Sakura memeluk manja ibunya, sekarang mereka sedang berada di ruangan kerja ibunya, yah semenjak kepala keluarga mereka meninggal Aya lah yang meneruskan perusahaan suaminya.

"Inikan hari minggu bu.." sang gadis kembali bersuara.

Si ibu pun menghadapkan Sakura padanya, sambil mengacak rambut dan memeluknya ia pun tersenyum dan tetap menolak.

"Ibu banyak pekerjaan nak, lain kali saja ya.."

"Huh, Ibu.."

Si ibu hanya tersenyum melihat anaknya cemberut.

"Biar aku saja yang menemani Sakura keluar.." suara Kakashi terdengar, ia berdiri diambang pintu ruangan.

Seketika Aya kaget dan Sakura terlihat ketakutan.

"Biar aku saja yang menemani Sakura.." kata Kakashi lagi.

Aya bertatapan dengan Sakura.

Belum sempat sang ibu mengeluarkan suara yang Kakashi yakin itu adalah sebuah pertanyaan ia sudah memotongnya.

"Sudah lama aku tak menghabiskan waktu bersama Sakura.."

"Kau mau kan Sakura?" tanya Kakashi lembut.

Sakura yang kaget sekaligus merasa senang langsung mengangguk, rasa takut terhadap kakaknya tiba-tiba meluap hilang.

Sejenak ibunya tampak berfikir.

"Baik lah, jaga Sakura..Kakashi."

"iya, dia kan adik ku.." kata Kakashi tersenyum.

DEG..

'Perasaan apa ini, kenapa perasaan ku jadi tak enak.' batin Aya.

"Percayalah pada ku, bu.." Kakashi kembali bersuara.

Aya pun mengangguk, Sakura dan Kakashi langsung pamit pada nya.

"Dah ibu.." ujar Sakura.

Sang ibu pun tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Aya dan Sakura, Kakashi yang berjalan didepan nampak menyeringai.

'Ada apa ini? Kakashi kenapa begitu baik hari ini, bahkan dia juga bilang kalau Sakura adalah adiknya, padahal selama ini kan… Ahh aku tidak boleh berprasangka buruk, mungkin saja Kakashi memang sudah baik pada Sakura.' Batin Aya lagi.

"Ya Tuhan. Lindungilah anak ku" gumam Aya.

-HILANG-

Kakashi dan Sakura sudah berada di taman bermain terbesar di Konoha, dengan mata berbinar-binar Sakura langsung berlari-lari kecil masuk ketaman, Kakashi menyusul dengan raut muka yang tak terbaca.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu di taman tersebut hingga waktu jam makan malam tiba.

"Terima kasih ya kak.." ujar sang adik setelah menelan makanannya.

"Hn.." sang Kakak hanya bergumam sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Kakak sudah tak marah pada ku kan?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Tidak, sudah lupakan saja semua itu.." jawab Kakashi tanpa memalingkan mukanya pada makanan yang sedang disantapnya.

"Baiklah." Sakura pun tersenyum senang dan melanjutkan makan, tanpa sepengetahuannya Kakashi menatap Sakura tajam penuh arti.

.

"Dimana mereka, kenapa belum pulang juga.." gumam Aya cemas, dia pun menelpon Kakashi.  
>.<p>

Ponsel Kakashi berbunyi, "Moshi-moshi bu.."

"Iya kami akan segera pulang sebentar lagi.." ujarnya.

"Dari ibu ya kak?" tanya Sakura setelah melihat Kakashi menutup teleponnya.

"Iya, ayo kita pulang, kau sudah selesai kan?" ajak Kakashi.

"Hmm.." Sakura bergumam sambil mengangguk senang, tak lama mereka pun keluar restorant.

.

"Kau tunggu disini dulu ya, tempat parkiran jauh nanti kakak jemput disini.."

"Iya kak.." sahut Sakura tersenyum.

Kakashi pun meninggalkan Sakura di depan restorant menuju tempat parkir.

"Dingin sekali.." Sakura memeluk dirinya sambil menunggu sang Kakak mengambil mobil, sekitar 3 meter di sebelahnya –masih didepan restorant- ada atraksi sulap yang dimainkan oleh seorang ayah dan anak remaja yang kira-kira 3 tahun lebih tua darinya.

"Pesulap jalanan.." Sakura tampak sumringah dan langsung memajukan langkahnya mendekati para pesulap itu, ia memposisikan diri membelakangi jalanan.

Tak lama Kakashi tiba, ia melihat Sakura yang sedang asyik melihat pertunjukan pesulap jalanan.

Kakashi menghentikan mobilnya sejenak.

Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya tiba-tiba ia langsung tancap gas melewati Sakura.

Saat mobil tersebut melewati Sakura.

DEG.. perasaan Sakura tak enak, reflek ia pun berbalik badan dan menengok ke arah mobil yang semakin menjauh.

Sakura membelalakan matanya dan..

"KAKAAAAAK.." seketika ia berteriak dan berlari mengejar mobil Kakashi.

Orang-orang yang sedang mengerubungi pesulap jalanan otomatis memalingkan matanya ke arah Sakura.

"KAKAAAK, JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKUUU.." Sakura terus berlari sambil menangis.

Kakashi yang melihat Sakura –lewat spion- berlari mengejarnya malah semakin menancapkan gas meninggalkan Sakura.

"KAKAAKK..KAKAAAK..hiks..!" Sakura berhenti berlari, posisinya tepat berada ditengah jalan.

Tangisnya makin deras, hatinya sakit, seharusnya dia tahu kenapa sang kakak tiba-tiba baik hari ini, ternyata dia punya maksud lain.

TIIIN..TIIIN..

Tiba-tiba suara klakson terdengar di belakang Sakura –yang posisinya tepat ditengah jalan raya-.

Reflek Sakura menengok ke belakang dan mendapati sebuah truk barang menuju tepat ke dirinya dan...

TIIIN..TIIIIIN..

BRUUUKK.. !

.

DEG..

"SAKURAAA.." Aya yang ketiduran diruang tamu –menunggu Kakashi dan Sakura pulang- tiba-tiba terbangun sambil berteriak.

"Ya Tuhan, ada apa ini? Kenapa perasaan ku jadi tak enak.." gumamnya.

**TBC**

**Maaf ya kalau ceritanya jelek, atau ga bisa dimengerti..**

**Yah maklum lah ini cerita pertama.**

**Aku mohon reviewnya dari para reader dan senpai2 ya, biar aku lebih bersemangat melanjutkan fic ini, tapi jangan diflame dulu ya, aku belum siap, apa lagi ini cerita pertama. ^^**

**Terima kasih sebelumnya.**

**R**

**I**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**-221011-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Terima kasih buat yang udah review ya.**

**Karena lagi ga ada kerjaan jadi saya lanjutkan aja fic nya sekarang.**

**Desclaimer ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Hilang © Phouthrye Mitarashi15**

**Pairing : Kakashi - Sakura**

**Warning: gaje, abal, EYD berantakan, typo berserakan (?), alur kecepetan, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-HILANG-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

PLAAAK..

"Keterlaluan !" dengan nada tinggi Aya menampar keras pipi kanan Kakashi yang pulang tanpa membawa Sakura dan seenaknya saja bilang bahwa ia meninggalkan Sakura dijalan depan restorant mereka makan.

PLAAAK..

"Keterlaluan kauuu.. !" sekarang pipi kiri Kakashi menjadi sasaran tamparan sang ibu, kemarahan benar-benar terlihat dari wajah cantiknya.

Sedangkan Kakashi? Jangan ditanya, ia hanya diam sambil memasang wajah datar, tak ada rasa bersalah tergambar diwajah nya.

Karena sudah tak kuat untuk berteriak dengan lemas Aya meraih ponselnya yang berada dimeja, ia pun menghubungi supir keluarga yang pasti sedang berada dikamarnya (baca: beristirahat).

"Yamamoto (author ngarang –lagi-), tolong ke ruang keluarga, antarkan aku pergi mencari Sakura.."

Setelah menelpon Aya langsung duduk dan memijit keningnya yang terasa pening, sedangkan Kakashi hanya berdiri didepan ibunya dengan memasang tampang yang tak terbaca.

Tak lama sang supir datang.

"Kita cari Sakura.." Aya langsung bangkit dan menarik Kakashi.

-HILANG-

.

.

Disebuah klinik

"Ayah, kira-kira siapa gadis itu?" tanya seorang laki-laki berusia 16tahun pada sang ayah.

"Ayah juga tak tahu Lee, ayah hanya menemukan kalung ini di lehernya tadi.."

Anak yang bernama Lee itu mengambil kalung yang disodorkan ayahnya.

"Sakura?" kata Lee sambil menatap ayahnya.

"Yah, mungkin itu namanya.." ujar sang ayah.

"Mobil yang tadi dikejarnya.." Lee menggantung omongannya, Gai menatap Lee.

"Apa benar keluarga nya? tadi dia meneriakinya kakak kan? tapi kenapa dia ditinggal?" tanya Lee bingung.

"Ayah juga tak tahu Lee, ya sudah kita tunggu saja, nanti kalau dia sudah sadar kita bisa bertanya langsung padanya." Jawab sang ayah.

Tak lama dokter keluar dari ruangan.

"Maaf apa anda keluarga dari gadis tersebut?" tanya sang dokter.

"Bukan dok, kami hanya pesulap jalanan yang kebetulan menolong gadis tersebut." Jawab Gai.

Dokter cantik tersebut terlihat kaget dan menghela nafas sejenak.

"Begini.." ujar sang dokter, Gai dan Lee memperhatikannya.

"Berarti akan susah nanti mencari keluarganya.."

Gai dan Lee mengernyitkan alis tebal mereka.

"Maksud dokter?" tanya Lee

"Dia.. hilang ingatan.." kata sang dokter

.

Mobil limousin hitam berjalan meluncur dengan agak cepat, waktu menunjukan pukul 10 malam.

Setelah puas memarahi Kakashi sepanjang perjalanan Aya mulai menangis, sungguh ia benar-benar merasa kecewa pada anak sulungnya yang tega meninggalkan adiknya begitu saja dijalan.

Sakura tak tahu jalan, ia tak pernah kemana-mana sendirian, jadi wajar kalau Aya sangat khawatir pada anak bungsunya apa lagi ini sudah sangat malam.

Bagaimana kalau dia diculik? atau yang lebih parah lagi, bagaimana kalau dia diperkosa..

Ahh.. Aya mencoba membuang pikiran negative nya itu.

Kakashi tak berani menatap ibunya, ia hanya menatap jendela, selama ini ia tak pernah melihat ibunya semarah ini, sekelumit perasaan bersalah pun menjalar dihatinya.

Sedangkan sang supir yang sedari tadi bertanya-tanya kenapa majikan kecilnya hilang ternyata sudah mendapatkan jawabannya setelah mendengar amarah majikan besarnya.

Akhirnya mereka tiba di depan restorant tadi, setelah memarkirkan Limousin nya mereka bertiga langsung turun dari mobil dan berpencar mencari Sakura disekitar jalanan.

Aya berfikir Sakura masih mengingat nasihatnya waktu itu.

"_Jika kau tiba-tiba sendirian dan tak tahu jalan atau tersesat, jangan kemana-mana, tetap disana maka ibu akan menemukan mu, karena kalau kau mencoba berjalan sendiri, maka akan makin tersesat.."_

"Sakura, dimana kau nak?" gumam Aya sambil terisak.

Kakashi berjalan pelan dan berhenti tepat di tengah jalan, pikirannya memflashback lagi kejadian saat makan malam tadi.

Kreeek..

Merasa menginjak sesuatu, ia pun menunduk untuk melihat apa yang dia injak.

Matanya seketika membelalak, serpihan kaca dan darah yang banyak berceceran disana. Perasaan tak enak langsung menjalar dihatinya pasalnya tempat yang ia pijak ini adalah tempat dimana tadi Sakura mengejarnya.

Ia melihat sekeliling, jalanan sudah mulai sepi, hanya ada satu pedagang kaki lima yang berada jauh dari restorant, ia pun langsung lari menghampiri sang pedagang, Ibu dan supir yang melihat Kakashi berlari langsung mengikutinya.

"Maaf dik, toko ini sudah tutup.." ujar sang ibu yang kira usianya separuh abad.

"Bukan bi, saya bukan ingin membeli.." Kakashi menggantung kalimatnya.

"Apa benar disini terjadi kecelakaan? aku melihat serpihan kaca dan darah di tengah jalan itu." Kakashi menunjuk jalanan yang ia pijak tadi.

"Iya benar, tadi ada gadis yang tertabrak truk barang karena sebelumnya ia berlari mengejar sebuah mobil di tengah jalan, namun aku tak tahu siapa yang membawanya kerumah sakit." kata si ibu penjual.

DEG.. mata Kakashi membelalak.

BRUGGH..

"Nyonyaaa.. !" Yamamoto berteriak karena tiba-tiba Aya pingsan dengan sigap ia langsung menangkap sang majikan sebelum tubuhnya membentur lantai toko.

.

Angin malam semakin dingin, berbekal uang hasil atraksi jalanannya tadi Gai dan Lee membayar ongkos klinik dan sekarang menyewa taksi.

Biarlah uangnya untuk mereka makan besok habis, yang penting mereka bisa membawa gadis yang belum sadarkan diri ini pulang secepatnya, begitu yang ada dipikiran Gai.

Pulang? yah, karena mereka tak punya banyak uang maka Gai dan Lee memutuskan untuk membawa gadis ini pulang untuk dirawat seadanya dirumahnya.

"Apa ia akan baik-baik saja yah?" tanya Lee yang duduk berada di depan melihat Sakura yang tidur dipangkuan Gai dibangku belakang.

"Iya, dokter bilang luka dalamnya tak parah.." jawab Gai.

1 jam kemudian mereka sampai dirumah kecil nan sempit mereka, Gai langsung membopong gadis tersebut ke Futon tipis milik Lee.

Lee langsung mengambil baskom berisi air dan handuk kecil untuk mengompres Sakura, sedangkan Gai memijiti kaki Sakura.

.

-HILANG-

.

.

**10 tahun kemudian**

Pagi sekitar jam 6, sebuah Ferrari merah dengan kap terbuka nampak meluncur kencang dijalanan yang masih agak sepi.

Dengan setelan jas abu-abu dan kaca mata hitam yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya, Kakashi makin melajukan mobilnya dengan kencang. Tangan kanannya terlihat memegang sandwich.

Nampaknya ia akan pergi bekerja, tapi kenapa sepagi ini? bukankah GM seperti dia bisa datang kapanpun yang ia mau –seperti yang biasa ia lakukan-, dan lagi pula ini hari sabtu kantornya sedang libur.

Matanya tampak menerawang jalanan (baca: melamun), tiba-tiba ia dikaget kan oleh seseorang yang hendak menyebrang jalan.

CKIIIIIT..

Dengan cepat Kakashi mengerem mobilnya, si penyebrang yang melihat kaget dan reflek melempar semua belanjaannya dan menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya.

Mobilpun berhenti tepat didepan orang tersebut.

"Fiuh, tepat waktu." gumam Kakashi dengan raut muka lega, orang sekitar yang melihat pun hampir dibuat jantungan.

Si penyebrang membuka matanya, ia meraba-raba seluruh tubuhnya, "Aku selamat.. aku selamat.." katanya sumringah, "Hampir saja.." gumamnya.

"Hei, kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Kakashi masih tetap didalam mobil.

Si penyebrang tiba-tiba memasang raut muka kesal, "Turun kau.." katanya marah.

Kakashi pun turun, ia meneliti orang itu dari atas kebawah merasa tak ada yang terluka ia pun masuk lagi ke mobilnya namun orang tersebut menahannya.

"Hei, enak saja sudah menabrak ku mau kabur begitu saja!" teriaknya.

Kakashi berbalik, "Kau kan tak apa-apa.." katanya.

"aku memang tak apa-apa, tapi belanjaan adik ku jadi jatuh dan rusak semua tahu, ganti rugi!" kata orang tersebut sambil menggerakan tangannya (baca: meminta), Kakashi pun menghampirinya dan mengeluarkan sepuluh lembar uang dengan nilai paling besar dan langsung menaruhnya ditangan orang tersebut.

Orang tersebut bengong beberapa saat, namun setelah sadar..

"Hei ini kebanya-, eh?" dia bengong karena orang kaya tersebut dan mobil Ferrarinya sudah hilang dari pandangannya.

Kakashi memarkirkan mobilnya disebuah pemakaman umum elit, dengan langkah cool ia menuruni mobilnya dan berjalan menuju makam.

Tak lama ia menemukan makam yang dimaksud ia langsung berjongkok di depan makam tersebut sambil meletakkan bunga yang ia beli sebelumnya di jalan.

Dia berdoa sejenak.

Terdapat dua nama disatu makam tersebut, "HATAKE SAKUMO dan HATAKE AYA".

Yah sang ibu menyusul ayahnya pergi setahun yang lalu karena sakit keras dan depresi, semenjak Sakura hilang kesehatan ibunya menurun drastis, perusahaannya dulu juga hampir bangkrut kalau saja Kakashi tak ikut membantu ibunya bekerja karena Aya jadi tak bisa tepatnya tak mau bekerja lagi.

Sang ibu juga jadi jarang makan dan sering bolak-balik masuk rumah sakit karena berkali-kali ia harus diopname.

9 tahun seperti itu membuatnya harus pergi meninggalkan dunia sebelum ia sempat melihat Sakura.

Selama ini pun Kakashi mencoba untuk menemukan Sakura walaupun hasilnya masih nihil.

Lagu Lee Seung Gi – Losing My Mind terdengar dari ponselnya.

"Moshi-moshi.."

"ahh.. aku mengerti, iya terus cari, ada atau tidaknya kabari aku lagi.." itulah yang terdengar dari pembicaraan Kakashi.

Ia menghela nafas sejenak, "Maaf bu, yah.. aku belum mendapatkan informasi tentang keberadaan Sakura.."

"Tadaima." Kata Lee sambil membuka sendalnya.

"Okaeri" ucap seorang gadis cantik berumur 23 tahun sambil berlari menghampiri Lee dengan muka penuh terigu dan celemek masih menempel pada dirinya.

"Hmmpt.." Lee menahan tawanya.

"Kenapa kak?" tanya si adik yang bingung melihat Kakaknya tertawa

"Kau ini lucu sekali Sakura.." ujar Lee sambil menghapus jejak terigu di pipi Sakura.

"Eh?" Sakura membelalakan matanya.

"hehehe" lanjutnya dengan tawa canggung.

Mereka pun berjalan menuju dapur mereka yang sempit.

"Kau ini lama sekali kak, memangnya kau beli dimana?" tanya Sakura manyun.

"Maaf..maaf, sebenarnya aku sudah pulang dari tadi kalau saja seseorang tidak menabrak ku.." kata Lee

Gai yang kebetulan menuju dapur langsung lari menghampiri Lee dan mengguncang-guncang tubuh Lee, "HAH, kau tertabrak nak? mana.. mana yang luka? mana yang luka Lee.." tanya Gai panik, Sakura yang melihat hanya bisa bersweatdrop ria.

"A-ayah.." Sakura mencoba menghentikan guncangan nya pada Lee karena melihat sang kakak sudah mulai kejang-kejang.

"Eh?" Gai yang melihat Lee seperti itu langsung melepaskan guncangannya dan tertawa canggung sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Maaf Lee.."

"Uhuk..Uhuk, ayah mau membunuh ku ya?" ujar Lee

"Maaf habisnya ayah kaget karena kau bilang kau ditabrak tadi.."

"Tidak, aku tak sampai ditabrak kok, tapi gara-gara dia aku jadi menjatuhkan barang belanjaan pesanan Sakura, tapi sudah ku ganti yang baru karena dia mengganti rugi dengan uang sebanyak ini." kata Lee sambil mengeluarkan uang sisa belanja, Sakura dan Gai melotot.

"Huaaa, uang ini sama saja dengan uang makan kita selama 2 minggu." kata Sakura sumringah.

"Iya, aku juga kaget, tapi pas aku mau mengembalikan uangnya dia sudah pergi mungkin karena aku kaget melihat uang itu jadi tak sadar kalau dia sudah pergi." kata Lee sambil cengar-cengir.

"Apa dia orang kaya Lee?" tanya Gai.

"Iya yah, mobilnya saja Ferrari.." ujar Lee dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Ya sudah uangnya sebaiknya kita tabung, ini yah.." Sakura menyodorkan uang yang sebelumnya ia rebut dari tangan Gai.

Gai dan Lee pun membantu Sakura membuat kue untuk dititipkan ke toko-toko kecil untuk dijual.

.

Malam hari 

Sebuah mobil Limousin berjalan pelan, sudah 3 jam sang supir menuruti majikannya yang berjalan tak tentu arah, sang majikan yang duduk dibelakang hanya diam sambil mendengarkan lagu dari headsetnya.

Jalanan sudah mulai sepi hanya terdapat 1 atau 2 mobil yang lewat jadi sang supir melajukan mobilnya dengan santai tanpa harus diklakson kendaraan lain.

Setengah jam kemudian mobil pun melewati restorant tempat dulu Kakashi meninggalkan Sakura.

Kakashi menerawang keluar jendela.

"berhenti Kotetsu.." ujar Kakashi pada sang supir, mobil tersebut pun berhenti di seberang restorant, mata Kakashi tampak berkaca-kaca.

Kakashi membuka kaca jendela, ia melihat kerumunan di samping restorant tersebut.

Walaupun ia tak bisa melihat ke dalam kerumunan itu namun ia tahu apa yang ada disana.

"Pesulap jalanan.." gumamnya mengingatkan peristiwa 10 tahun yang lalu saat ia meninggalkan Sakura.

10 menit berlalu mobil Limousin tersebut masih betah terparkir disana, Kakashi masih tetap menatap kerumunan tersebut, ia memegang pegangan pintu mobil –hendak keluar-, namun entah kenapa segera diurungkan.

"Kita pulang Kotetsu.." ujar Kakashi tiba-tiba.

"Baik tuan.."

Mobil pun melaju pelan meninggalkan restoran.

Sakura yang sedang berkeliling meminta uang pada penonton yang menyaksikan atraksi Gai dan Lee melihat sebuah Limousin dari celah kerumunan itu.

Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas ada seorang laki-laki tampan berada di dalam mobil tersebut karena kaca mobilnya belum ditutup, ia nampak melamun sejenak sambil terus memperhatikan mobil yang melaju pelan hampir melewatinya.

"Sakura.." panggil Lee sambil menepuk pundak Sakura.

"Eh?" ujar Sakura yang tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Lee.

"Tidak, aku tak apa-apa kak.. tadi aku hanya melamun." Jawab Sakura yang langsung melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tadi tertunda -meminta uang pada kerumunan penonton-.

Disaat Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari mobil tersebut, Kakashi menoleh lagi kearah kerumunan tadi sambil menutup kaca mobil.

**.**

**TBC**

**Selesai juga chap kedua, sekali lagi maaf banget kalau ga bagus.**

**Oh iya untuk Lagu Lee Seung Gi yang judulnya Losing My Mind, itu adalah soundtrack drama korea (My girlfriend is a gumiho), kalau yang suka drama korea pasti tahu deh.. #sotoy..**

**Dramanya juga lagi tayang loh di salah satu channel televisi (pasti tahu deh channel mana yang suka nayangin drama2 korea), nonton ya? Senin s/d Jumat jam setengah 2 siang.**

**Eh? kok promosi.. #digampar berjamaah**

**Okeh deh, saya mohon reviewnya ya semua.. #Puppy eyes.**

**Terima kasih sebelumnya.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**231011**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter ke tiga datang..**

**Terima kasih banyak buat yang sudah membaca atau pun mereview fic saya yang ga jelas ini..**

***Evilkyu: makasih ya udah baca n review, iya aku juga g tau kenapa jadi begini ficnya..hhehe**

**kalau soal fakta ttg sakura dan Kakashi aku juga belum tau kyk gimana.. #plaak, pkk nya dibaca mpe tamat aja ya biar tau endingnya gimana (padahal saya aja masih bingung mau bikin endingnya gimana..#plakk-plaak ^0^**

***Takahashi hatake betulan males: iya..hhehe trims untuk reviewnya ya.. **

***Fantasi liar & Matsumoto Fukutaichou: udah ku bales ya lewat PM, sekali lagi trims untuk reviewnya.. ^^**

**Okeh ga pake banyak cingcong (?) lagi, langsung aja ya..**

**Desclaimer ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Hilang © Phouthrye Mitarashi15**

**Pairing : Kakashi - Sakura**

**Warning: gaje, abal, EYD berantakan, typo berserakan (?), alur kecepetan, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**-HILANG-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hujan deras mengguyur kota Konoha dimalam hari.

Dengan langkah gontai Kakashi melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam rumah lalu merebahkan dirinya diruang tamu, kepalanya terasa pening karena seharian berkutat dengan pekerjaan kantor.

"Bi.." Kakashi memanggil pembantu nya.

"Iya tuan.." ujar seorang wanita paruh baya padanya.

"Tolong ambilkan aku air putih dan siapkan air hangat untuk ku mandi ya.."

"Baik tuan, ada lagi?" tanya si bibi

"Tidak, itu saja, setelah itu bibi boleh istirahat." kata Kakashi tersenyum, si bibi pun menggumamkan kata terima kasih dan pergi.

Lagu Lee Sun Hee – Fox Rain (Ost. My girlfriend is a gumiho) terdengar dari ponselnya, tanda pesan masuk.

**From : Yamato - +81 98765656*****

' **Jangan lupa siapkan dirimu besok Kakashi, kita akan berangkat ke Suna mengambil jam penerbangan pertama..'**

"Cih!" gumamnya sambil melempar ponselnya ke meja ruang tamu.

-HILANG-

.

Sakura menggenjot sepeda pinknya dengan terburu-buru sambil menggumamkan kata 'telat' berkali-kali.

Dia harus cepat-cepat sampai ke panti, kasihan pasti anak-anak panti sudah menunggunya.

Yah, sudah sebulan ini Sakura mengajar disebuah panti tanpa dibayar, 3 kali seminggu saat ia mendapat libur dari pekerjaannya sebagai pegawai di sebuah klinik kecil dekat rumahnya, itu dilakukannya karena dia merasa iba pada anak-anak yang tidak mempunyai orangtua itu, Gai dan Lee pun mengijinkannya untuk mengajar disana.

Meski tanpa dibayar Sakura senang sekali mengajar disana, walaupun kepala yayasan sudah bilang berkali-kali kalau beliau sanggup membayar Sakura perminggu, namun Sakura tetap menolaknya.

Dia juga bisa bekerja diklinik setelah dia lulus kuliah di sebuah universitas umum jurusan perawat.

Jika kalian tanya kenapa Sakura bisa kuliah itu semua karena ia mendapat beasiswa, ia adalah murid terpintar disana.

"Cepat..cepat..cepat.." ujar Sakura sambil mencondongkan badannya kedepan.

Sepertinya gara-gara semalam hujan yang mengharuskan ia begadang sampai jam 1 pagi hanya untuk membersihkan rumahnya yang bocor -maklum lah rumah sudah lapuk-, membuatnya telat hari ini.

Di arah berlawanan sebuah Limousin melaju kencang.

"Kau ini! kan sudah ku bilang untuk siap-siap, bukannya semalam aku sudah memberitahumu kalau kita mengambil jam penerbangan pertama." Ujar Yamato marah-marah pada Kakashi yang duduk disampingnya, sedangkan Kakashi hanya menggumamkan kata maaf dengan suara pelan.

"Kalau sampai para investor kita kabur gara-gara lumutan menunggu kita, kau harus lembur selama 2 minggu nonstop dikantor Kakashi!" Yamato menatap sang sahabat yang sekaligus atasannya dengan pandangan kesal, yang ditatap hanya tersenyum.

Sakura melajukan sepedanya dengan agak lambat karena dijalanan terdapat genangan air hujan.

"Issh, memperlambat saja!" Sakura manyun.

Sedang asyik-asyiknya membawa sepeda dengan santai tiba-tiba sebuah Limousin melaju kencang melewatinya dari arah berlawanan yang otomatis membuat genangan air di jalan menyiprat kedirinya.

BYUUUR..

"BAKAAAAA..!" teriak Sakura kencang, untung jalanan sepi kalau tidak pasti yang mendengar harus memeriksa telinganya ke dokter THT.

CKIIIT..

JEDUGGH..

Kakashi dan Yamato terbentur karena si supir tiba-tiba mengerem.

"Kotetsu!" Kakashi mengelus dahi nya yang agak memar sambil merutuki sang supir.

"Ma-maaf tuan-tuan, itu.." kata Kotetsu takut-takut sambil menatap kebelakang tempat Sakura berdiri.

Kakashi dan Yamato pun mengikuti arah pandangan Kotetsu, terlihat Sakura sedang menunduk -yang otomatis membuat rambut panjangnya menutupi wajahnya- membersihkan bajunya yang terkena genangan air yang berwarna coklat tersebut.

Kakashi yang hendak turun di tahan Yamato, "Biar aku saja.."

Yamato keluar dari mobil menghampiri Sakura yang sedang sibuk melihat-lihat bajunya yang basah akibat cipratan tadi.

"Nona.." panggil Yamato, Sakura menoleh.

'Cantik..' batin Yamato terkesima.

"Kau ini kalau bawa mobil yang benar dong!" Sakura langsung marah-marah sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Yamato, Yamato menelan ludah, sepertinya sifatnya tak sekalem wajah cantiknya.

"Maaf Nona sa-" belum sempat Yamato bicara Sakura sudah memotongnya.

"Ku maafkan, sudah aku pergi dulu.." katanya yang langsung secepat kilat menaiki sepeda dan melajukannya dengan kencang.

Yamato hanya tersenyum dan kembali ke mobil.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Kakashi.

"Sudah beres." jawab Yamato tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

Sakura sudah sampai di depan panti, ia segera memarkirkan sepedanya dan masuk kedalam.

"Astaga Sakura kenapa bajumu basah seperti itu?" sang kepala panti kaget melihat Sakura.

"Tak apa bigi Yugao, tadi hanya terciprat, maaf aku telat." Sakura tersenyum.

"Tak apa, ya sudah kau ganti baju dulu nanti bisa masuk angin, pakai saja baju bibi.."

"Baik bi, terima kasih."

"Sama-sama." Jawab Yugao sambil merangkul Sakura masuk ke dalam.

.

**SUNA (sehari kemudian)**

"Rapat ini benar-benar membuat ku gila, apa lagi kita di Negara pasir ini selama satu bulan, bisa benar-benar gila aku!" ujar Yamato pada Kakashi, mereka sekarang berada di sebuah café pada jam makan siang.

"Sudah lah, kau jangan mengeluh terus.." kakashi hanya menjawab sekenanya.

Mereka pun kembali makan dalam diam.

Tiba-tiba Lagu Lee Seung Gi – Losing My Mind terdengar dari ponsel Kakashi –tanda panggilan masuk-.

"Moshi-moshi.." Kakashi menjawab telepon.

"Aa.. jadi begitu.. baiklah.. ada atau tidaknya informasi kau tetap hubungi aku.." begitu lah yang terdengar dari pembicaraan Kakashi.

Kakashi menutup telepon nya, raut wajah sedih terlihat setelahnya.

"Informasi tentang keberadaan adikmu? Masih nihil?" tanya Yamato yang memang sudah tahu.

"Aku harus bagaimana?" Kakashi menunduk sedih.

Yamato merasa iba pada Kakashi, ia mengerti keadaan Kakashi yang sedang berusaha menemukan adiknya selama 5 tahun, andaikan ia bisa membantu, tapi sayang ia tak bisa karena ia tak pernah tahu rupa adiknya, maklum lah karena mereka baru bersahabat saat Yamato bekerja ditempat Kakashi.

Yamato nampak berfikir sejenak.

"Aha.." ujarnya membuat Kakashi mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Yamato.

"Kau bilang Sakura terakhir hilang kan saat ia melihat pesulap jalanan? Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan saja pada mereka, katamu mereka masih melakukan atraksi disana kan? mereka pasti melihat Sakura kecelakaan dan tahu ia dibawa siapa kerumah sakit." Terang Yamato.

Kakashi terperangah, 'Kenapa tak terfikir olehku.' Batinnya.

"Tapi aku sangsi kalau dia melihat?" Kata Kakashi.

"Sangsi bagaimana? sudah kau tanya saja dulu.." kata Yamato yang membuat kakashi langsung menganggukan kepalanya tanda setuju.

**-HILANG-**

**.**

**.**

Sebulan kemudian

Sore hari disebuah kontrakan kecil terlihat orang-orang yang sedang menurunkan barang-barang (baca: pindahan), ternyata Gai, Lee dan Sakura yang pindah dari rumah reyot yang nyaris rubuh ke kontrakan yang biarpun kecil tapi layak dihuni.

"Wah, biarpun kecil tapi asri dan layak huni.." ujar Sakura sumringah.

"Hah, seharusnya gaji mu dari klinik kau simpan saja Sakura, dari pada untuk menyewa kontrakan." Gai mengelus rambut Sakura.

"Sudah ayah jangan banyak protes, lagi pula kontrakan ini kan lebih bagus dari pada rumah reyot kita itu dan harga kontrakan ini juga tak sampai menghabiskan gaji ku." Sakura berkata panjang lebar.

"Baiklah.." kata Gai mengalah.

"Ayo kita masuk.." kata Lee yang tiba-tiba masuk kedalam rumah kontrakan kecil mereka.

Mereka pun menghabiskan waktu untuk bebenah rumah.

Sakura memang yang mengusulkan untuk pindah dari rumah lama mereka karena sudah tak layak huni, ia pun melarang habis-habisan Gai dan Lee beratraksi sulap dengan alasan gajinya diklinik dan kue-kue buatannya yang ia titipkan di toko-toko kecil cukup untuk membayar rumah kontrakan mereka, apa lagi Lee sedang mencari pekerjaan yang cocok dengan pendidikannya yang hanya lulusan Sekolah menengah atas, yah Lee memang tak sepintar Sakura maka itu ia tak mendapatkan beasiswa untuk berkuliah, tapi itu tak membuat ia iri pada sang adik.

Setelah beberapa jam menghabiskan waktu untuk membereskan rumah Sakura membelikan ramen instan untuk menu makan malam mereka.

"Hati-hati Sakura." Kata Gai yang disambut senyum dan lambaian tangan Sakura.

.

Mobil Ferrari merah melaju pelan di sepanjang jalan Konoha, terlihat dua laki-laki tampan yang berada di dalam mobil tersebut.

"Ahh.. senangnya bisa kembali kesini, di padang pasir membuat kulitku hitam." Kata Yamato narsis, Kakashi hanya tersenyum menanggapi omongan Yamato.

Sekitar 30 menit kemudian mereka pun sampai di depan restorant taman Konoha.

Kakashi dan Yamato mengernyitkan dahinya, "Apa benar disini Kakashi?" tanya Yamato.

"Iya benar, tapi kok pesulap jalanan itu tak ada? Apa mungkin mereka tidak beratraksi hari ini.."

Yamato mengedikkan bahu menanggapi pembicaraan Kakashi.

Mereka melihat sekeliling, tiba-tiba Kakashi melihat sebuah pedagang kaki lima yang berada jauh dari restorant, pedagang kaki lima yang dulu ia hampiri 10 tahun yang lalu, bergegas ia pun mengajak Yamato kesana.

"Malam tuan, mau beli apa?" tanya seorang gadis kecil berusia kira-kira 10tahun pada mereka, bukan lagi seorang wanita tua paruh baya.

'Cucunya mungkin.' Batin Kakashi.

"Tidak dik, kami hanya mau tanya.." jawab Kakashi halus.

Anak itu tersenyum, "Boleh tuan, mau tanya apa?"

"Aku tak melihat ada pesulap jalanan disini? Apa mereka tidak beratraksi malam mini?" tanyanya.

"Oh, iya mereka sudah 2 minggu tidak kelihatan, aku juga tak tahu mengapa tapi yang ku dengar anak perempuannya melarang mereka untuk beratraksi lagi.." terang anak itu.

Kakashi terlihat kecewa, Yamato pun iba melihatnya.

"Apa adik tahu rumah mereka?" tanya Yamato.

"Tahu tuan, tapi yang ku dengar mereka pindah rumah karena rumah mereka hampir roboh karena sudah tak layak huni, aku juga tak tahu mereka pindah kemana, rumah lama mereka sih di gang kecil itu.." ujar anak itu sambil menunjuk sebuah gang kecil sebelah taman Konoha.

Yamato pun mengangguk mengerti dan menggumamkan terima kasih pada adik kecil tersebut.

Kakashi diam tak bicara, Yamato menghela nafas.

"Sebaiknya kita makan dulu direstorant itu.." ajak Yamato, Kakashi hanya menjawab dengan gumaman pelan.

Mereka pun masuk kerestorant tersebut dan duduk di dekat jendela dengan posisi Kakashi membelakangi jendela restorant sedang kan Yamato diseberangnya.

.

Sakura berjalan riang menuju ke rumah sambil menenteng sebuah plastik berisi 3 ramen instan.

Dia menelusuri taman Konoha hendak melewati restorant tempat Gai dan Lee suka beratraksi sulap.

Rumah barunya memang tak jauh dari rumah lamanya.

.

"Makanan tak akan habis kalau hanya dipelototi.." Yamato berkata setelah melihat Kakashi hanya memandangi makanannya.

"Aku tak berselera." Ujar Kakashi singkat.

"Habiskan, kalau kau sakit bagaimana mau mencari Sakura.." Yamato membujuk Kakashi, Kakashi yang menerima bujukan Yamato pun memakan sedikit makanannya.

5 menit berlalu dalam diam, sampai tiba-tiba dengan tak sengaja Yamato melihat ke arah jendela restorant –tepatnya keluar jendela- terlihat seorang gadis berjalan riang melewati restorant sambil membawa sebuah plastik.

'Gadis itu…' batin Yamato kaget dan tersenyum.

Kakashi yang melihat tingkah aneh Yamato pun bertanya, "Ada apa Yamato?"

"Kau ingat gadis bersepeda yang kita ciprati (?) sebulan yang lalu saat kita hendak pergi ke Suna?" tanya Yamato, Kakashi berfikir sejenak kemudian mengangguk.

"Sepertinya rumahnya di sekitar sini.." Yamato berkata sambil mengisyaratkan matanya menuju jendela yang memang dibelakangi Kakashi.

Seketika Kakashi pun berbalik badan dan melihat ke luar restorant.

Matanya sedikit menyipit dengan dengan dahi yang mengernyit.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Selesai juga chapter ke tiga, maaf ya kalau jelek n alur kecepetan soalnya buru-buru ngerjainnya, mohon dimaklumi ya.**

**Reviewnya jangan lupa.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**261011**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter selanjutnya datang, aku balesin yang review dichap 3 dulu ya..**

***Val the lolli doll: terima kasih untuk reviewnya ya.. ini sudah di update..^^**

***Dyaatina: Nyahaha, yosh bro udh gw update nih.. thanks bro reviewnya.. XD**

***Evilkyu: iya pengennya juga gitu, tapi yang ku lihat cerita kyk gitu udah cukup banyak, yah beginilah kalau jadi orang plin-plan endingnya masih bingung gimana..#plaak.. hhehe.**

**N soal pertanyaannya, udah bisa ketebak ya, kalau Sakuranya keburu ngilang.. hhehe. Thanks untuk reviewnya ya..^^**

***sumpah deh males log in: hhehe iya aku mank sengaja bikinnya pendek, biar kesannya ga keburu-buru banget –walaupun mank menurut ku juga alurnya udah kecepetan-..#plaak**

**Kalau soal Gai sama Lee, aku mank sengaja belum nongolin mereka secara intens (?), tapi chap ini mudah2an udah keliatan merekanya, kalau belum juga mungkin chap depan.. #plaak-plaak. Thanks buat reviewnya ya..^^**

***Fantasi liar: hhaha iya aku sengaja bikin lama ketemunya,hhehe. Kalau soal kalimat Kakashi itu karena aku lagi bingung kemarin maklum buru-buru ngerjainnya..hhehe. thanks reviewnya ya..^^**

**Wokeh, langsung aja ya, selamat membaca..^^**

5 menit berlalu dalam diam, sampai tiba-tiba dengan tak sengaja Yamato melihat ke arah jendela restorant –tepatnya keluar jendela- terlihat seorang gadis berjalan riang melewati restorant sambil membawa sebuah plastik.

'Gadis itu…' batin Yamato kaget dan tersenyum.

Kakashi yang melihat tingkah aneh Yamato pun bertanya, "Ada apa Yamato?"

"Kau ingat gadis bersepeda yang kita ciprati (?) sebulan yang lalu saat kita hendak pergi ke Suna?" tanya Yamato, Kakashi berfikir sejenak kemudian mengangguk.

"Sepertinya rumahnya di sekitar sini.." Yamato berkata sambil mengisyaratkan matanya menuju jendela yang memang dibelakangi Kakashi.

Seketika Kakashi pun berbalik badan dan melihat ke luar restorant.

Matanya sedikit menyipit dengan dengan dahi yang mengernyit.

.

**Desclaimer ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Hilang © Phouthrye Mitarashi15**

**Pairing : Kakashi - Sakura**

**Warning: gaje, abal, EYD berantakan, typo berserakan (?), alur kecepetan, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**-HILANG-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kakashi kembali membalikkan badannya dan menatap Yamato.

"Aku tak melihat wajahnya begitu jelas, dia sudah keburu hilang." Ujar nya kemudian. Yamato hanya tersenyum sambil menopang dagunya.

"Aku akan mencari tahu tentang dirinya.." katanya kemudian menyeringai.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Kakashi yang dijawab seringaian lebar Yamato, tak perlu dijawab Kakashi sudah tahu apa jawaban sahabatnya itu.

.

Gai dan Lee sedang membereskan baju dan segala atribut sulap mereka, Sakura datang sambil membawa teh hijau hangat.

"Minumlah dulu yah, kak.." tanyanya sambil menaruh nampan yang berisi dua gelas teh hijau itu di depan mereka yang asyik membereskan atribut sulap itu ke dalam koper besar.

Gai dan Lee yang menyadari kedatangan Sakura lalu menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan duduk didekat Sakura dan mulai meminum teh hijau buatan Sakura.

Sakura mulai beranjak dan membereskan sisa-sisa atribut sulap milik Gai dan Lee yang belum dimasukkan ke koper.

"Selesai.." kata Sakura sumringah.

"Terima kasih Sakura.." Gai berkata setelah selesai meminum tehnya.

Sakura mengangguk, lalu ia menunduk lesu.

"Kau kenapa Sakura?" tanya Lee heran yang melihat Sakura tiba-tiba murung.

"Aku hanya sedih, Ayah pernah berkata kalau keluarga kita adalah keluarga yang lahir dengan bakat sulap. Ayah, mendiang ibu, dan kak Lee jago sulap tapi kenapa aku tak bisa sulap sama sekali? apa mungkin aku hanya anak yang dipungut dijalan.." Sakura berkata murung, Gai dan Lee membelalakkan matanya kaget mereka pun saling bertatap-tatapan lama.

"Ahh.. Ayah dan kakak kenapa jadi seperti orang bodoh begitu, aku hanya bercanda..hahaha.." Sakura berkata.

Ada raut kelegaan di wajah Gai dan Lee, mereka pun tertawa bersama.

"Sudah jangan memikirkan hal bodoh seperti itu." kata Gai sambil menyentil kening Sakura.

"Itaii.." Sakura mengkerucutkan bibirnya.

"Iya ayah aku mengerti, aku kan hanya bercanda.." lanjutnya.

"Tapi, ngomong-ngomong soal ibu, aku jadi rindu padanya, aku ingin sekali melihat wajahnya. Sayangnya beliau meninggal saat melahirkan ku." Sakura kembali murung.

Gai dan Lee kembali bertatapan, "Kau doakan saja ibu semoga dia senang berada di sana dan bahagia melihat putri kecilnya yang cantik sudah tumbuh dewasa." Ujar Gai.

"Iya yah.." Sakura tersenyum, kemudian ia meraba-raba lehernya.

"kata Ayah, hanya kalung pemberian ibu ini kenangan dari nya untuk ku. Bahkan ibu sampai menjual segala atribut sulapnya dulu untuk membuat kalung permata itu ne, ayah?"

"I-iya itu benar sayang, maka itu kau harus merawat benar-benar kalung itu." Gai mengelus rambut Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum, ia masih terus meraba-raba lehernya, merasa tak menemukan benda yang dicarinya ia pun berdiri dengan panik.

"Ada apa Sakura?" tanya Lee.

"Kalungku..kalungku..kalungku hilang..HUAAAAAAAA!" Sakura panik, Gai dan Lee langsung ikut berdiri.

"Memangnya terakhir kau taruh dimana?" tanya Lee.

"Aku lupa kak, aku lupa.." jawab Sakura hampir menangis.

"Waktu pindahan kemarin kau ingat membawanya tidak, kau kan sering melepasnya disaat-saat tertentu Sakura.." tanya Gai.

Sakura berfikir sejenak, "Kalung itu.. aku menaruh kalung itu di pegangan pintu kamar rumah…KYAAA!" seketika Sakura langsung menghampiri pintu keluar dan hendak pergi.

"Kau mau kemana Sakura?" tanya Lee.

"Kalungku tertinggal dirumah lama, aku kesana dulu.. aku pergi," Sakura kemudian menghilang dari pandangan Gai dan Lee.

Mereka terdiam sejenak.

Lee kemudian memandang Gai, "Yah, sampai kapan kita harus menyembunyikan ini terus darinya?" tanya Lee.

"Ayah juga tak tahu Lee, karena ingatan Sakura belum kembali sama sekali. Mungkin berada dilingkungannya dulu akan membuat ingatannya pulih tapi, kita tak tahu dia berasal dari mana kan.." jawab Gai.

"Iya, dan aku juga tak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi kalau ia tahu yang sebenarnya.." Lee menunduk sedih.

"Ahh.. bodoh sekali, bisa-bisanya kalung berharga itu tertinggal." gumam Sakura misuh-misuh sambil berjalan dan menendang kerikil dijalan.

.

Yamato dan Kakashi berdiri sambil terperangah, bukan terperangah karena kagum tapi terlihat seperti syok dan kaget.

"Ki-kita sampai.." Yamato akhirnya membuka suara.

"Kau yakin disini rumah nya?" tanya Kakashi juga masih dengan tampang kaget, Yamato hanya mengangguk.

Mereka sedang berada dirumah Sakura yang lama atas informasi dari anak kecil yang kemarin mereka tanyai.

"Lagi pula kan kau sudah tahu mereka sudah pindah, kenapa masih ingin melihat kemari Kakashi, tetangga juga mereka tak punya, disekeliling hanya ada kebun dan jalan setapak." Kata Yamato panjang lebar.

"Entahlah, aku hanya ingin melihat kesini.." Kakashi memasang wajah datarnya, ia kemudian masuk dan memegang gagang pintu..

CKLEK.. tiba-tiba pintu rumah terbuka.

"Tak dikunci.." Kakashi menengok ke arah Yamato yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Bagian belakang rumah ini hampir bobrok, jadi percuma walaupun dikunci tetap saja orang bisa masuk.." kata Yamato.

Mereka pun masuk kerumah tersebut, rumah kosong tersebut sangat hening. Sepertinya mereka masuk ke bagian samping rumah, mereka tiba di sebuah dapur kecil yang menyatu dengan ruang kosong kecil yang mungkin dipakai untuk ruang keluarga, disana pula terdapat 1 pintu yang sudah agak lapuk.

Sekitar 5 menit mereka disana.

Sakura tiba dirumahnya dulu, mendengar ada seseorang mengobrol ia pun berjalan pelan kesamping tembok dapur sambil mengendap-endap.

Ia mengintip dijendela dapur.

"HAH.. siapa mereka?" Sakura kaget melihat dua orang pria tampan sedang berada di dalam rumahnya.

"Apa mereka maling? tapi melihat dari pakaian mereka, pasti mereka orang kaya,.." Sakura bergumam.

Sakura terus memperhatikan keduanya, ia baru sadar bahwa ia pernah melihat mereka berdua.

" Sepertinya laki-laki berambut perak itu laki-laki yang pernah aku lihat waktu malam saat ayah dan kakak beratraksi dijalan beberapa tempo lalu. lalu laki-laki sebelahnya, ia kan yang membuat baju ku kotor waktu itu.."

"Ternyata mereka saling kenal, tapi kenapa mereka disini? Ada urusan apa mereka kesini.." pikir Sakura sambil memainkan bibirnya.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Yamato saat melihat Kakashi mendapat telepon dari seseorang.

"Iya, ini telepon dari Genma –Detektif sewaan Kakashi-, ia mengajak ku bertemu untuk memberi informasi tentang hasil pencariannya," terang Kakashi.

"Ya sudah kau duluan saja, aku masih mau disini nanti aku pulang pakai taksi." Yamato menepuk pundak Kakashi.

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu." Kakashi pamit disambut dengan anggukan Yamato.

Sakura yang tahu Kakashi akan pergi langsung menunduk bersembunyi.

Kakashi membalikan badannya hendak keluar, namun saat berbalik tanpa sengaja Kakashi seperti melihat sesuatu yang tergantung di gagang pintu kamar yang sudah agak lapuk itu (Kalung Sakura). ia tiba-tiba berhenti..

'Sepertinya aku melihat sesuatu..' gumamnya.

'Ahh..hanya perasaan ku saja..' ucapnya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan keluar dari sana.

Sakura berjongkok di tembok samping dapur, ia tak berani berdiri karena pasti akan terlihat dari jendela dapur.

"Kira-kira siapa ya mereka? Kenapa mereka ditempat kumuh seperti ini.." Sakura nampak bingung.

"Ahh.. mungkin saja mereka orang jahat. Tinggal 1 orang karena orang yang satunya sudah pergi, sebaiknya aku masuk kesana, aku akan memergokinya. Dia pasti orang jahat," Sakura meyakinkan sekaligus memberanikan dirinya.

Ia melihat ada sebatang kayu yang bersandar di tembok dapur.

"Untuk jaga-jaga," ujarnya sambil mengambil sebatang kayu tersebut.

Namun saat hendak berjalan, tiba-tiba tangan seseorang memegang pundak nya dari belakang.

Sakura pun berbalik, raut kaget tampak sangat terlihat dari wajahnya..

"Kau.."

.

.

**TBC**

**Sekali lagi saya mohon untuk reviewnya ya, review kalian sangat berharga untuk ku..**

**Terima kasih sebelumnya.. ^^  
><strong> 

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**281011**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dari pada bengong dirumah jadi aku lanjutin fic ini sekarang.. hehe**

**Balasan review..**

***Fantasi liar & Evilkyu: Maaf ya kalau bikin gemes.. hehe, di chapter ini mereka ketemu kok walaupun ketemunya di akhir chapter ini.. #plaak. Yosh aku usahakan juga update cepat, trims reviewnya y.. ^^**

***Dijah-hime & Elang-hitam: Udah aku balas lewat PM ya, trims sekali lagi reviewnya..^^**

***Dyaatina: Ok, thanks bro reviewnya..hhehe.**

**Langsung aja ya, selamat membaca..^^**

**Desclaimer ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Hilang © Phouthrye Mitarashi15**

**Pairing : Kakashi - Sakura**

**Warning: gaje, abal, EYD berantakan, typo berserakan (?), alur kecepetan, kata-kata ga jelas, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**-HILANG-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura pun berbalik, raut kaget tampak sangat terlihat dari wajahnya..

"Kau.."

Ia menegakkan dirinya dan membuang sebatang kayu yang ia pegang ke sembarang tempat kemudian menatap laki-laki itu dengan pandangan kesal.

"Kaget ya?" tanya laki-laki yang ternyata Yamato itu.

"Tentu saja. kau seperti hantu yang secara tiba-tiba sudah berada dibelakang ku!" ujar Sakura ketus, Yamato tersenyum.

"Kalau aku hantu kau berarti maling, mengendap-endap di balik dinding ini.."

"Jangan bicara sembarangan, ini rumahku!" Sakura tetap dengan nada ketus.

Yamato mengernyitkan keningnya, "Apa kau bilang?"

"Iya ini rumah ku, r-u-m-a-h-k-u.." ujarnya sambil mengeja kata rumahku.

"Dan kau bukankah orang kaya yang waktu itu membuat bajuku kotor?" tanya nya sambil memicingkan mata dengan jari telunjuk yang mengarah ke Yamato.

"Hei! jangan menyebutku seperti itu, tak enak didengar." Yamato menjawabnya dengan memasang tampang pura-pura kesal.

.

Disebuah restorant tampak Kakashi yang sedang duduk dengan Genma, temannya juga seorang detektif yang selama 2 tahun ini membantu Kakashi untuk mencari keberadaan Sakura.

Genma adalah orang ke 6 yang Kakashi mintai tolong setelah sebelumnya tak ada yang bisa membantu Kakashi menemukan informasi keberadaan Sakura.

Kakashi menunduk sedih, ia menggenggam erat ponselnya.

Tak pernah ada kabar baik yang dibawakan Genma. hatinya benar-benar terguncang, Genma masih belum bisa mendapatkan informasi apa-apa tentang Sakura dan dengan seenaknya –menurut Kakashi- ia bilang bahwa ia yakin kalau Sakura mungkin saja sudah meninggal, pernyataan yang sama seperti 5 detektif terdahulunya.

"Maaf Kakashi, aku-" belum sempat Genma melanjutkan pembicaraannya Kakashi sudah memotong.

"Tak apa.." katanya masih menunduk dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Kau sudah banyak ku repotkan, sekali lagi terima kasih Genma.." lanjutnya.

"Tak apa Kakashi ini sudah tugas ku dan kau adalah temanku." Genma menyentuh pundak Kakashi.

Kakashi menghela nafas sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia mengeluarkan suara lagi.

"Baiklah, kita hentikan saja pencarian ini.." katanya kemudian.

.

Sakura sudah mendapatkan kalungnya kembali, sekarang ia dan Yamato sedang berada di bangku kayu yang berada dekat pintu masuk taman Konoha.

Sakura masih asyik menyesap (?) es krimnya. Yah, es krim permintaan maaf Yamato karena sudah membuat baju Sakura kotor waktu itu –walaupun sebenarnya bukan sepenuhnya salah Yamato- dan dengan seenaknya masuk ke rumah Sakura –walaupun itu rumah kosong, tetap saja itu rumah Sakura-.

"Terima kasih es krim nya ya emm.."

"Yamato, panggil saja aku Yamato."

"Iya, Yamato-san.." Sakura tersenyum

"Sama-sama." Yamato menatap Sakura yang sedang asyik menyesap es krimnya sambil memegang kalung yang ada dilehernya.

"Kalung itu pasti berharga sekali untukmu," Yamato bersuara.

"Sangat, ini adalah kalung peninggalan ibu ku yang meninggal saat melahirkan ku."

"Kau rindu ibumu?" tanya Yamato.

Sakura mengelap sisa es krim yang berada di sudut bibirnya menggunakan punggung tangannya.

"Pakai ini saja.." Yamato menyodorkan sapu tangan miliknya.

"Eh? tak perlu nanti kotor.." tolak Sakura halus.

"Tak apa, pakai saja.."

"Baiklah, terima kasih dua kali kalau begitu.." Yamato tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Keadaan hening beberapa saat sampai Sakura bersuara..

"Iya aku sangat rindu ibu ku.." katanya sambil menunduk sedih.

"Maaf, aku tak bermaksud membuat mu sedih." Yamato merasa menyesal setelah melihat raut wajah Sakura berubah.

"Tak apa," Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum.

"Oh iya, kenapa ayah dan kakakmu tidak beratraksi lagi?" tanya Yamato kemudian.

"Aku melarangnya, aku khawatir pada ayah karena kau juga pasti mengertilah, orang tua." Jawab Sakura, Yamato mengangguk.

"Lalu ada apa kau mencari ayah dan kakakku?" tanya Sakura.

"Oh itu.. aku hanya ingin membantu sahabat ku yang kehilangan adiknya," Sakura mengernyitkan keningnya.

"10 tahun lalu adik dari sahabat ku tertabrak dan hilang didepan restorant tempat ayah dan kakak mu beratraksi, sampai sekarang kami belum berhasil menemukannya. Maka dari itu aku mencari ayah dan kakakmu karena aku yakin mereka pasti melihat kejadian tersebut." terang Yamato.

Sakura mengangguk mengerti.

"Kau sendiri? Mungkin kau tahu, karena kau kan sering ikut ayah dan kakakmu beratraksi," Yamato menatap Sakura.

"Sayangnya tidak, karena 10 tahun yang lalu aku baru kembali kesini setelah ikut nenek ku dari kecil didesa."

Yamato mengangguk mengerti.

Suasana kembali hening, sebelum tiba-tiba suara Sakura terdengar. "Astaga, aku sudah terlalu lama keluar rumah. Ayah bisa memenggal kepalaku!" Sakura yang langsung berdiri dengan wajah panik.

"Aku pulang dulu ya? Oh iya sapu tanganmu aku cuci dulu, besok kita bertemu lagi siang hari disini ya..bye," Sakura langsung berlari meninggal kan Sakura.

"Hei-"

"Dah.." Sakura melambaikan tangannya, Yamato kembali tersenyum.

.

"Tadaima.." Sakura memasuki rumah kecilnya.

Gai menghampiri Sakura, "Kau ini dari mana saja hah? Kau mau buat ayah jantungan karena khawatir,"

"Maaf yah, tadi aku bertemu seseorang sedang berada dalam rumah kita,"

Gai nampak tertarik mendengar pembicaraan Sakura, Lee datang ke ruang depan dengan pakaian rapi.

"Kakak mau kemana?" tanya Sakura yang melihat Kakaknya membawa map coklat.

"Melamar kerja, aku berangkat dulu ya." Ujar Lee tersenyum.

"Eh, tunggu dulu aku mau bercerita sesuatu." Sakura menarik tangan Lee, baru mau protes Sakura sudah memberi hadiah deathglare pada Lee.

"I-iya, ada apa Sakura?" tanya Lee takut-takut.

Mereka bertiga pun duduk di atas karpet ruang depan.

Sakura mulai bercerita tentang pertemuannya dengan Yamato di rumah lamanya, bahkan ia juga bercerita tentang laki-laki berambut perak itu pada Gai dan Lee. Semua ia cerita kan secara perlahan dan mendetail.

Gai dan Lee yang mendengar cerita Sakura hanya bisa diam tak berkomentar, samar-samar terlihat raut wajah syok dan kaget mereka.

Sakura mengakhiri ceritanya dengan helaan nafas.

"Ayah? Kakak?" katanya sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangannya didepan wajah Gai dan Lee.

"Eh?" Lee sadar dan menyenggol Gai.

"Kalian tak mendengarkan aku?" tanya Sakura cemberut.

"Ano... Tentu saja kami mendengarkan mu." Gai bersuara.

Sakura menatap Gai dan Lee dengan pandangan curiga.

"Kalian kenapa?" tanya nya kemudian.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, kami hanya terlalu serius mendengar ceritamu yang tak berhenti-berhenti itu..hehe" Lee tertawa.

"Iya, dan soal laki-laki itu.." Gai menggantungkan kalimatnya,

"Siapa namanya?" lanjutnya.

"Yamato, namanya Yamato. Memangnya ada apa yah?"

"Tidak apa-apa." Gai tersenyum.

.

Malam hari

Kakashi duduk di ruang kerjanya sambil menyembunyikan kepalanya dilipatan tangannya.

Semenjak pulang dari pertemuannya dengan Genma tadi siang ia langsung pulang dan mengurung dirinya didalam sana, bahkan pelayan rumahnya yang sudah berkali-kali mengetuk pintu untuk menyuruhnya makan tapi tidak dihiraukan sama sekali.

Kepalanya terasa berat, rasa bersalah benar-benar sudah bersarang dihatinya.

Suara isakan pelan terdengar darinya, jelas sekali kalau ia menghabiskan waktunya disana sambil menangis.

Yah, diluar rumah mungkin ia adalah laki-laki dan seorang pemimpin yang tegas dan cool tapi itu tak berlaku saat ia sudah sendirian didalam rumah. semua sifat itu dibuangnya jauh-jauh, seperti sekarang ini.

Ia mulai mengangkat kepalanya, tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya sedangkan tangan kanannya mengepal di atas meja.

"Aku.. aku tak bisa bu, aku tak bisa yah.. maaf kan aku.." gumamnya sambil sedikit terisak.

.

"Oke, hari ini kita belajarnya cukup sampai disini dulu ya.." ujar Sakura tersenyum pada anak-anak panti yang sejak pagi diajarkannya.

"Besok pagi kesini lagi ya kakak rambut rambut pink.." seorang anak perempuan berusia kira-kira 5 tahun menghampirinya dan memeluknya, semua teman-teman anak itu ikut memeluk Sakura.

Yah, anak-anak panti memang sangat menyukai sosok Sakura, begitu juga dengan Sakura.

"Besok kakak harus bekerja, jadi tak bisa kesini.." Sakura tersenyum dan mengelus kepala sang anak.

"Huh.." ujar beberapa anak.

"Hei jangan cemberut begitu kakak jadi sedih nanti.." katanya dengan memasang raut wajah sedih.

"Iya kak.."

Sakura tersenyum, "Kalau begitu kakak pergi dulu ya"

"Tapi diluar hujan.." kata seorang anak perempuan lain.

"Tak apa, kakak bawa payung, ya sudah sampai bertemu lagi ya, dadah.."

Anak-anak pun membalas lambaian tangan Sakura.

Sakura kemudian menemui Yugao untuk pamit serta menitipkan sepedanya karena tak mungkin ia membawa sepeda sambil memegang payung.

"Kau terlalu memaksakan diri Sakura." ucap Yugao.

"Tak apa bi, aku hanya tak mau kak Shizune lama menunggu diklinik. Aku pulang dulu ya bi, permisi.."

"Hati-hati Sakura.." Sakura membalasnya dengan anggukan kepala dan lambaian tangan.

Sakura terdiam di depan teras, hujan masih turun dengan agak deras. Ditangannya sudah terdapat payung pink yang ia bawa dari rumah, firasatnya untuk membawa payung ternyata benar karena tadi pagi langit kota Konoha dipenuhi awan mendung.

Ia menggulung rambutnya dan menutup kepalanya dengan kupluk (?) jaket.

Sebuah limousine terparkir didepan pintu masuk Yayasan, Sakura memperhatikan ada seorang laki-laki yang membawa payung (supir) keluar dari mobil dan membukakan pintu belakang mobil sebelah kiri.

Kakashi keluar dari mobil bersamaan dengan payung Sakura yang terbuka mengarah ke depan.

Sakura segera berlari keluar sambil menunduk.

Kakashi memperhatikan seseorang berlari melewatinya namun ia tak bisa melihat wajah orang tersebut.

.

"Maaf aku baru bisa datang kesini bibi Yugao." Kakashi tersenyum, ia sekarang berada diruangan Yugao.

Walaupun orang tuanya sudah meninggal, Kakashi tetap meneruskan apa yang sudah menjadi kegiatan orang tuanya, salah satunya sebagai donatur tetap di 7 Yayasan yatim piatu.

"Tak apa-apa Kakashi-san.." ujar Yugao seraya meletakkan nampan berisi teh hangat dan duduk diseberang Kakashi.

"Anak-anak panti merindukanmu.." lanjutnya.

"Aku juga, apa mereka baik-baik saja?" tanya Kakashi.

"Ya mereka baik-baik saja, sekarang mereka sedang tidur siang.."

Kakashi tersenyum lemah, Yugao melihat ada yang tak beres dengan Kakashi.

"Kau sedang ada masalah?" tanyanya dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Sepertinya aku tak pernah bisa berbohong didepanmu.." Kakashi tertawa kecil.

"Ku harap kau tidak lupa bahwa aku sudah mengenal mu lama Kakashi-san." Yugao tersenyum.

"Belum ada kabar tentang Sakura?" tanyanya kemudian.

Kakashi menggeleng, Yugao menghela nafas.

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong Sakura aku jadi ingat sesuatu.." Yugao agak sedikit bergerak untuk membenarkan duduknya, Kakashi menatapnya.

"Disini ada pengajar baru, dia seorang wanita cantik bernama Sakura. nama yang sama dengan nama adikmu.."

Kakashi menaikkan alisnya.

"Dia sudah beberapa minggu disini, dia juga bersikeras mengajar disini tanpa dibayar. baru aku ingin mengenalkanmu padanya tapi dia sudah keburu pulang, baru saja ia pamit pulang." terang Yugao.

'Apa mungkin gadis yang didepan tadi?' batin Kakashi.

.

Hujan sudah mulai berhenti, Yamato sedang duduk sendirian di depan pintu taman Konoha.

"Maaf menunggu lama." Terdengar suara baritone.

Yamato berdiri, ia merasa asing dengan laki-laki yang menyapanya.

"Kenalkan aku Gai, ayah Sakura." ucap Gai sambil mengulurkan tangannya, Yamato menjabatnya.

"Aku Yamato." Jawabnya tersenyum

"Seharusnya Sakura mengembalikan ini pada mu kan.." sapu tangan milik Yamato terulur dari tangan Gai.

"Karena dia telat pulang dari mengajar dipanti jadi ia tak sempat mengantarnya sendiri maka itu ia meminta tolong padaku untuk menemuimu disini, hari ini ia mendapatkan shift siang diklinik." terang Gai.

Yamato mengernyitkan dahi tak mengerti.

Suasana hening sesaat sampai Gai kembali bersuara dan mengajak Yamato untuk kerumahnya dengan alasan ada hal yang sangat penting yang ingin dibicarakan. Yamato mengiyakannya dan mulai berjalan kaki menuju rumah Gai.

Sampai disana Gai pun bercerita tentang semuanya pada Yamato, disitu juga ada Lee.

Yamato hanya terperangah kaget dan tak bisa berkata apa-apa saat Gai selesai bercerita sambil menangis.

"Aku harap kau jangan memberitahu kakaknya dulu Yamato-san." kata Gai sambil menghapus airmatanya.

"Aku ingin membuat Sakura pulih dulu walau aku juga tak tahu bagaimana caranya. aku masih belum siap sekarang melihat ia syok saat ia tahu kenyataan yang sebenarnya," lanjut Gai.

Yamato hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

.

Kakashi baru pulang dari kantornya, dengan Ferrari merahnya ia melaju perlahan.

Pikirannya melayang memikirkan kata-kata kepala Yayasan tentang gadis yang menjadi pengajar dipanti.

"Sakura.." gumamnya.

.

Jam sepuluh Sakura baru pulang dari klinik, ia berjalan sendirian sambil sesekali misuh-misuh karena kakinya pegal-pegal . perjalanan dari klinik ke rumahnya memang jauh kalau ditempuh dengan jalan kaki.

"Gara-gara hujan, aku jadi meninggalkan sepeda dipanti.." gumamnya sambil mengkerucutkan bibirnya.

BRUGHH.. tiba-tiba ia terjatuh karena tersandung batu besar dijalan.

"Ittaii.." ucapnya meringis sambil berjongkok, ibu jari kakinya mengeluarkan banyak darah.

Ia melihat sekeliling, jalanan sudah sepi.

Suara gemuruh petir terdengar, Sakura yang memang sangat takut akan suara petir langsung menunduk menyembunyikan kepalanya dilipatan kakinya.

Ia merasa sial dua kali karena ia baru ingat bahwa payung yang ia bawa tak sengaja tertinggal di klinik.

Tes.. rintik hujan sudah mulai turun agak deras, petir juga makin terdengar jelas dan keras.

"Hiks.. aku takut.." Sakura mulai terisak karena takut akan suara petir sambil menahan rasa sakit dikakinya.

Sekitar 5 menit ia berada disana sampai tiba-tiba ia merasa hujan tak lagi mengguyur dirinya.

Ia heran karena ia yakin hujan masih turun agak deras, dengan gerakan takut-takut ia mengangkat kepalanya dan kaget karena mendapati seseorang sedang memayungi dirinya dengan payung berwarna bening.

"Kau bisa sakit, ayo bangun." Ujar laki-laki itu sambil berdiri.

Sakura ikut berdiri, "Yamato.." raut kaget terlihat dari wajahnya.

"Hm.." Yamato bergumam dan tersenyum.

"Ayo ku antar kau pul-" belum sempat Yamato menyelesaikan ucapannya tiba-tiba Sakura sudah menerjangnya (baca: memeluk), kedua tangannya meremas kaos depan yamato erat-erat.

"Hiks.. aku takut petir." ucapnya sambil terisak, Yamato kaget setengah mati dengan perlakuan Sakura tiba-tiba. Ia khawatir kalau Sakura bisa mendengar suara detak jantungnya yang berdetak sangat cepat.

Suara gemuruh petir terdengar lagi, Sakura makin menyusupkan kepalanya dalam-dalam di dada bidang Yamato.

Masih dengan raut wajah kaget Yamato perlahan mengangkat tangan kanannya, ia mengusap kepala Sakura lembut dan menaruh dagunya di pucuk kepala Sakura sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang payung, memayungi dirinya dan Sakura.

.

"Terima kasih ya.." Sakura bersuara, sekarang mereka sedang berjalan menuju rumah Sakura tepatnya Yamato yang berjalan karena Sakura sedang berada di gendongannya.

Karena kakinya terluka dan jalannya agak pincang Yamato akhirnya menggendong belakang Sakura, sedangkan payung dipegang Sakura.

"Kau sudah mengucapkannya sebanyak 15 kali sepanjang perjalanan ini.." jawab Yamato.

"Gomen.." Sakura memajukan bibirnya.

-Hilang-

.

.

Sekitar jam 7 pagi Yamato datang kerumah Sakura dan bersikeras mau mengantarkan Sakura ke panti untuk mengambil sepedanya.

"Aku sudah banyak sekali merepotkan mu, terima kasih ya.." ucap Sakura pada Yamato saat mereka berada didalam mobil Jaguar Yamato menuju panti.

"Tak masalah.." jawabnya.

"Kau.. kau sering membantuku, kenapa kau mau membantu ku?" tanya Sakura.

Yamato agak kaget dengan pertanyaan Sakura, tak mungkin kan dengan terang-terangan ia bilang bahwa ia menyukai Sakura.

Ia menghela nafas sejenak.

"Aku hanya ingin membantu, memangnya tak boleh.."

"Emm.. boleh tapi-"

"Kita sudah sampai," potong Yamato, mereka sudah sampai di depan panti.

"Kalau pakai mobil cepat sekali.." gumamnya polos, Yamato hanya tersenyum.

Mereka pun keluar dari mobil dan menemui Yugao untuk meminta izin mengambil sepeda Sakura.

"Sepedanya ada dihalaman belakang, kalian ambil saja ya.." kata Yugao.

"Terima kasih ya bi.." jawab Sakura.

"Iya sama-sama. ya sudah aku masuk dulu ya aku tak bisa menemanimu lama-lama disini karena sedang ada tamu, atau kalian masuk saja dulu kedalam."

"Tak apa bi, aku juga ingin mampir sebentar menemui anak-anak tapi aku masuk pagi jadi buru-buru sekali.."

"Baiklah kalau begitu.." Yugao pun pamit masuk.

"Biar aku saja yang ambil, kau tunggu saja disini.." ujar Yamato.

"Emm..tapi-"

Sakura mengkerucutkan bibirnya karena Yamato sudah keburu pergi.

Kakashi datang dengan membawa Ferrari merahnya, entah kenapa ia penasaran dengan pengajar baru yang dikatakan Yugao maka itu ia datang pagi-pagi dengan harapan bisa bertemu gadis itu.

Dengan buru-buru Kakashi membanting pintu mobil dan berlari hendak ke dalam panti.

"Aduhh..!" Sakura berjongkok karena kakinya yang terluka terasa berdenyut sakit.

Kakashi seketika berhenti berlari saat melihat seorang gadis berjongkok membelakanginya.

Tak lama Sakura pun berdiri dan berbalik badan..

Pandangan mereka bertemu, 'Dia..bukannya teman Yamato," batin Sakura.

Kakashi menatap tajam Sakura, entah kenapa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat saat melihat Sakura.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Sakura, suasana menjadi hening seketika.

Ia mengamati Sakura dari atas sampai bawah.

Sakura terlihat bingung diperhatikan seperti itu oleh orang asing, ia merasa aneh sekali.

Mata Kakashi seketika membelalak saat ia melihat sesuatu di leher Sakura.

Dengan perlahan ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih sesuatu yang ada di leher Sakura, mengetahui gelagat Kakashi Sakura langsung mundur dan mencoba menggenggam kalungnya menggunakan tangan kirinya.

"Ini sepedamu Saku-" Yamato yang baru keluar dari halaman belakang sambil menuntun sepeda Sakura nampak kaget melihat pemandangan didepannya.

"ra.." lanjutnya terperangah.

Kakashi dan Sakura spontan menoleh ke arah Yamato. Kakashi tampak sangat kaget melihat Yamato ada ditempat itu, begitu pula sebaliknya.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke lehernya, ia kaget karena tangan kanan Kakashi berhasil menggenggam kalung tersebut sementara tangan kirinya menggenggam tangan laki-laki tersebut.

.

.

**TBC**

**Selesai juga chapter ini…..**

**Sekali lagi maaf, maaf, maaf banget kalau hasilnya tidak memuaskan, jelek dan alurnya kecepetan.**

**Mohon dimaklumi newbie bodoh seperti diriku ini.**

**Dan untuk kesekian kalinya aku mohon kesediaan para readers untuk mereview.**

**Bagiku, review adalah suatu bentuk perhatian terhadap readers-author atau sesama author..^^**

**Terima kasih sebelumnya.. ^^**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**291011**


	6. Chapter 6

"Ini sepedamu Saku-" Yamato yang baru keluar dari halaman belakang sambil menuntun sepeda Sakura nampak kaget melihat pemandangan didepannya.

"ra.." lanjutnya terperangah.

Kakashi dan Sakura spontan menoleh ke arah Yamato. Kakashi tampak sangat kaget melihat Yamato ada ditempat itu, begitu pula sebaliknya.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke lehernya, ia kaget karena tangan kanan Kakashi berhasil menggenggam kalung tersebut sementara tangan kirinya .

.

**Desclaimer ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Hilang © Phouthrye Mitarashi15**

**Pairing : Kakashi - Sakura**

**Warning: gaje, abal, EYD berantakan, typo berserakan (?), alur kecepetan, kata-kata ga jelas, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-HILANG-**

**.**

Suasana hening sejenak, dapat dilihat ada sedikit aura menegangkan disana.

Sakura tampak setengah ketakutan dengan orang yang berada didepannya sekarang.

Ia benar-benar bingung terhadap orang tersebut yang dengan seenak jidatnya datang dan langsung mencengkram erat kalungnya, tampan tapi kelakuannya seperti jambret.

Tersadar dari kekagetannya dengan segenap kekuatannya Sakura berusaha melepaskan diri dari Kakashi yang sedang mencengkram erat kalung yang berada dilehernya.

Tasss (?).. tali kalung yang dibuat dari emas putih itu terputus..

Tanpa memperdulikan kalungnya yang putus dan berada digenggaman Kakashi, Sakura segera lari dari sana dan menyambar sepedanya sambil menggumamkan kata terima kasih pada Yamato.

Sepeninggal Sakura mereka kembali diam sampai tiba-tiba Kakashi menghampiri Yamato.

"Bisa kau jelaskan bagaimana kau bisa berada disini?" Kakashi memasang tatapan tajam sementara Yamato yang sudah tahu sifat sahabatnya itu tampak memasang wajah tenang.

"Bisa kau jelaskan bagaimana kau bisa mengenal gadis itu?" Kakashi kembali bertanya sebelum Yamato sempat membalas pertanyaannya yang pertama.

"Sakura kan namanya?" lanjut Kakashi.

Yamato tetap diam.

"Kenapa dia tak mengenaliku Yamato?" tanya Kakashi dengan nada tinggi.

"Dia Sakura, aku tahu dia Sakura.." Yamato tetap diam tak bergeming.

"Memang sudah 10 tahun aku tak melihat adikku, tapi.. namanya, rambut pinknya, wajahnya bahkan kalu-"

"Dia bukan Sakura yang kau maksud Kakashi!" potong Yamato.

Tangan kiri Kakashi mencengkram erat kerah kemeja Yamato.

"Lalu bagaimana bisa kau jelaskan tentang kalung ini Yamato? Kalung yang sama dengan ku, kalung yang diberikan ibuku 15 tahun silam!" ujarnya sambil menunjukkan kalung Sakura dan mengeluarkan kalung miliknya. kalung yang sama dengan kalung Sakura, kalung berlian dengan tali yang terbuat dari emas putih.

"Kalung seperti itu banyak Kakashi.." kilah Yamato.

Kakashi menyeringai dan tertawa sinis, "Cih! aku tidaklah bodoh Yamato. aku bisa tahu dari penampilannya yang seperti itu, dia pasti lebih memilih menggunakan uangnya untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-hari ketimbang membuat kalung yang pasti baginya mahal seperti ini."

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dari ku, eh?" tanya Kakashi.

Yamato melepas cengkraman Kakashi, 'Maaf paman, sepertinya aku tak bisa menyembunyikan ini darinya,' batin Yamato.

"Akan ku ajak kau ke sesuatu tempat. Ikut aku.." dengan cepat Yamato langsung menaiki mobilnya, Kakashi pun masuk ke mobilnya dan menyusul Yamato.

.

Dengan nafas terengah-engah Sakura memarkirkan sepeda kesayangannya asal dan langsung masuk ke klinik.

"Sakura, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa mukamu pucat seperti itu?" tanya Shizune sesaat setelah Sakura masuk keruangan kerjanya dengan Shizune.

"Hah..hah..hah.." Sakura mengatur nafas mencoba menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyak.

"Astaga lehermu kenapa Sakura? dan kalungmu kemana? dijambret orang?" tanya Shizune panik saat melihat leher Sakura yang agak lecet.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa nee, maaf aku terlambat." Jawab Sakura seraya berjalan ke mejanya.

Ia meraba lehernya, dia baru ingat bahwa kalung itu putus saat ia mencoba melepaskan cengkraman Kakashi, 'Kalung itu ada padanya.' batin Sakura sedih.

"Maaf kan aku bu," gumamnya pelan.

.

Kakashi tampak bingung dengan Yamato karena tiba-tiba ia diajak oleh sahabatnya tersebut ke sebuah gang sempit yang membuatnya terpaksa meninggalkan mobil kesayangannya di ujung gang.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Kakashi.

"Nanti juga kau akan tahu. bersabarlah.." Jawab Yamato tanpa menoleh ke arah Kakashi yang berada dibelakangnya.

5 menit mereka jalan sampai akhirnya Yamato berhenti disebuah rumah kontrakan kecil. "Kita sampai," gumam Yamato pada Kakashi.

Kakashi melihat ke sekelilingnya, ia benar-benar asing dengan tempat ini, tak ingin ambil pusing ia pun memilih untuk diam sedangkan Yamato sibuk mengetuk pintu rumah tersebut.

Cklek..

Pintu terbuka terlihat seorang laki-laki yang usianya dibawah dirinya membukakan pintu.

"Yamato-san?" kata Lee heran, ia pun melihat laki-laki disebelahnya.

"Kau mencari Sakura? bukankah Sakura bersamamu tadi?" tanya Lee heran melihat Yamato yang tiba-tiba datang membawa orang lain yang jelas-jelas bukan Sakura.

"Iya Sakura sudah berangkat kerja tadi." Yamato tersenyum.

"Aku ingin bertemu paman, apa ia ada didalam?" tanya Yamato kemudian.

Belum sempat Lee menjawab Gai tiba-tiba keluar, "Siapa Lee?" tanya Gai, namun tiba-tiba Gai terdiam melihat Yamato datang membawa seorang laki-laki tampan berambut perak.

Tak perlu bertanya Gai sudah tahu siapa orang yang dibawa Yamato.

"Aku bisa menjelaskannya paman.." sahut Yamato, Gai dan Lee terdiam sejenak lalu mempersilahkan mereka untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Setelah berbasa-basi sejenak Yamato pun menjelaskan kepada Gai dan Lee kenapa ia bisa membawa Kakashi kerumahnya.

"Yah, memang tak baik menyembunyikan sesuatu yang seperti ini." Gai tersenyum.

Kakashi mengernyitkan dahinya, ia bingung dengan kata-kata Gai.

Gai yang tahu akan raut bingung Kakashi mulai menceritakan semua tentang Sakura yang sebenarnya.

"Saat itu aku dan Lee sedang beratraksi sulap seperti biasa." Gai mengawali ceritanya.

"Dipertengahan atraksi kami dan para penonton yang sedang menonton kami tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan keras yang berasal dari jalan raya ."

"Seorang gadis yang terengah-engah mengejar sebuah mobil mewah yang pergi menjauh dan meninggalkannya."

"Dalam hitungan tak sampai 1 menit sebuah truk barang melaju kencang dan menabrak tubuhnya."

"Aku dan Lee langsung menolongnya. namun karena aku dan Lee tak punya cukup uang jadi kami hanya mampu membawanya ke sebuah klinik kecil."

"Karena kami tidak tahu keluarganya, maka kami berniat akan menanyakan tempat tinggalnya setelah ia sadar." Lanjut Lee tiba-tiba.

Kakashi hanya bisa mematung mendengar cerita Gai dan Lee.

"Lukanya memang tak parah kata dokter di klinik tersebut tapi kami benar-benar kaget saat tahu bahwa gadis yang kami temukan itu ternyata hilang ingatan." Lee menunduk sedih.

Kakashi membelalakan matanya, ia kaget dengan perkataan Lee yang terakhir, pantas saja Sakura tak mengenali dirinya.

Kepalanya tiba-tiba pening, bahkan air mata tampak terlihat mengambang di sudut onyx nya.

"Tapi aku mohon Kakashi-san, biarkan seperti ini dulu." Gai berkata sambil sesekali menghapus airmata yang mengalir dipipinya.

"Aku tak ingin membuatnya syok dengan kenyataan yang sebenarnya, aku ingin ingatan Sakura pulih dulu entah bagaimana caranya." lanjut Gai.

"Ayah.." Lee mengusap-usap punggung Gai yang naik turun karena menangis.

Kakashi tersenyum lemah, "Baiklah.." setetes air mata berhasil lolos dan turun ke pipinya.

Tak berapa lama mereka pun pamit untuk pulang.

"Maaf Yamato dan terima kasih." ujar Kakashi saat mereka sudah berada di antara mobil mereka.

"Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf, aku tak seharusnya menyembunyikan ini darimu." jawab Yamato.

"Tak apa, aku mengerti.."

Kakashi lalu pamit dan pergi setelahnya.

Disepanjang perjalanan ia menerawang, air mata kembali jatuh ke pipinya.

"Sakura." gumamnya sumringah.

"Yah, bu.. aku sudah menemukannya," gumamnya lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Maaf sekali lagi kalau fic ini tidak memuaskan.. #bungkuk-bungkuk**

**Dan mohon kesediaann para readers untuk mereview, karena bagiku review adalah suatu bentuk perhatian terhadap readers-author atau sesama author..^^**

**Terima kasih sebelumnya.. ^^**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**041111**


	7. Chapter 7

**Jeng..jeng..jeng.. Chap selanjutnya datang.. #bletak.**

**Terima kasih untuk reviewnya ya..^^**

***Evilkyu: siip ditunggu aja ya..hhehe, terima kasih banyak untuk reviewnya y..^^**

***Dijah-hime: okeh karena dijah dan yang lainnya udah review aku semangat deh nulisnya, terima kasih banyak untuk reviewnya y..^^**

**Untuk Kin Hatake dan Eveel udah ku balas lewat PM ya, terima kasih reviewnya..^^**

**(Oh iya untuk Kin Hatake, maaf ya aku belum bisa bikin Kakashi's POV nya di chapter ini coz masih agak bingung milih kata-katanya..#plaak ditabok penggorengan sama kin.**

**Tapi chapter depan aku bikin kok..^^)**

**Pokoknya makasih, makasih, makasih banget untuk kesetiaannya membaca fic saya yang ga jelas ini..**

**Langsung aja ya, selamat membaca..^^**

**.**

Kakashi lalu pamit dan pergi setelahnya.

Disepanjang perjalanan ia menerawang, air mata kembali jatuh ke pipinya.

"Sakura." gumamnya sumringah.

"Yah, bu.. aku sudah menemukannya," gumamnya lagi.

**.**

**Desclaimer ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Hilang © Phouthrye Mitarashi15**

**Pairing : Kakashi – Sakura**

**Warning: gaje, abal, EYD berantakan, typo berserakan (?), alur kecepetan, kata-kata ga jelas, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-HILANG-**

**.**

Pagi yang cerah telihat dari langit kota Konoha.

Yah, mungkin sama cerahnya dengan raut wajah tampan sang GM muda yang sekarang sedang asyik mengendarai Ferrari merah kesayangannya sambil memegang ponsel, sedang menelepon seseorang ternyata.

"Iya, terima kasih Yamato. aku serahkan semua pekerjaan kantor padamu.." ucapnya sambil menutup telepon.

Hari ini sang GM muda itu memang memilih untuk tidak masuk kantor dan menyerahkan semua pekerjaannya kepada Yamato. yakinlah ia bahwa sahabatnya itu sekarang pasti sedang misuh-misuh tidak jelas dikantor, baru membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Kakashi terkekeh geli.

Ia menelusuri jalanan Konoha dengan perlahan dan sabar karena jalanan tersebut sudah mulai ramai oleh kendaraan yang lalu lalang.

Tak lama mobilnya terparkir di depan sebuah toko perhiasan terbesar di Konoha.

Setelah keluar dari mobil ia pun masuk ke dalam toko perhiasan tersebut. ruangan yang nyaman dan besar dengan 3 buah AC didalamnya, cat dinding berwarna kuning emas dan etalase-etalase yang di penuhi perhiasan-perhiasan menyilaukan langsung menyambar penglihatannya.

Ia menghampiri salah satu pegawai yang sedang melemparkan senyum padanya.

"Selamat pagi, selamat datang di toko kami Tuan. ada yang bisa saya bantu?" sapa pegawai itu ramah.

Kakashi mengangguk tersenyum, "Saya mau mengganti tali kalung ini.." katanya tanpa basa-basi dan langsung mengeluarkan sebuah kalung berlian bertuliskan 'Sakura' dari saku jasnya.

Si pegawai menerima kalung tersebut dan menelitinya.

"Buat talinya dengan emas putih yang sama persis seperti ini, bisa?" tanyanya sambil melepas kalung miliknya yang bertuliskan 'Kakashi' dilehernya.

Si pegawai ramah tersebut menerima kalung dari Kakashi.

"Bisa, tapi saya harus membawa juga kalung ini sebagai contoh, bagaimana Tuan?" tanyanya ramah.

"Baiklah.." jawab Kakashi.

"Kalau begitu saya buatkan tanda terimanya dulu," kata si pegawai.

"2 hari lagi anda bisa mengambilnya kembali Tuan," kata si pegawai setelah selesai membuatkan tanda terima untuk Kakashi.

"Hn.." Jawabnya sambil mengangguk.

"Baiklah, terima kasih sudah mengunjungi toko kami dan selamat pagi.."

.

Setelah keluar dari toko perhiasan Kakashi mulai melajukan mobilnya pelan disepanjang jalan.

Pikirannya menerawang ke kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu..

.

"Terima kasih ya kak.."

"Kakak sudah tak marah pada ku kan?"

"KAKAAAAAK.."

"KAKAAAK, JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKUUU.."

"Iya benar, tadi ada gadis yang tertabrak truk barang karena sebelumnya ia berlari mengejar sebuah mobil di tengah jalan, namun aku tak tahu siapa yang membawanya kerumah sakit."

.

DEG..

Jantungnya berdetak cepat, air mata meleleh dipipinya.

Dengan cepat ia segera menepikan mobilnya dan langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya dilipatan tangannya yang ia letakkan di setir mobil.

Sekitar 5 menit ia meluapkan emosinya dengan menangis tertahan, ia memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah dan beristirahat.

Hampir saja ia memutar balikkan mobilnya untuk pulang kalau saja tidak melihat seseorang yang ia kenal sedang berjalan didepannya -di atas trotoar- seorang diri.

Wajahnya seketika sumringah, ia pun keluar dari mobil dan berlari menghampiri orang tersebut.

SREEK..(?)

Kakashi menarik lengan Sakura hingga membuat Sakura berbalik badan.

"Kau..!" Sakura kaget melihat orang yang menariknya ternyata Kakashi.

Kakashi menatap lembut Sakura dan dengan perlahan ia menarik Sakura lebih dekat dengannya agar ia bisa memeluk Sakura.

Sedikit lagi Kakashi bisa memeluk Sakura kalau saja Sakura tidak…

"Jambret..!" katanya dengan nada tinggi.

"Eh?"

Sakura menepis kasar tangan Kakashi dari lengannya.

"Jambret! kembalikan kalung ku..!" katanya ketus.

"…"

"Jangan pura-pura lupa seperti orang bodoh begitu.." Sakura menatap Kakashi tajam.

"Kau kemarin yang mengambil paksa kalung ku, ingat?" katanya lagi.

"Sekarang, kembalikan kalung ku!" katanya sambil menengadahkan tangannya.

"…"

"Dari penampilanmu aku bisa tahu kalau kau bisa membeli beberapa perhiasan mahal bahkan sampai toko-tokonya sekalian." lanjutnya lagi.

"Sekarang, mana kalungku?"

"…"

Melihat Kakashi diam saja Sakura jadi agak jengkel, dengan segenap kekuatan nasi goreng ala kadar buatan ayahnya yang tadi pagi ia makan ia pun menginjak kaki Kakashi yang terbalut (?) sepatu.

"Awww.." Kakashi meringis kesakitan membuat Sakura mengeluarkan seringai iblisnya.

"Dengar tidak aku bicara?" katanya.

"Eh? ma-maaf.." ujar Kakashi masih meringis.

"Soal kalungmu itu sedang aku perbaiki, besok lusa akan aku kembalikan padamu, aku berjanji." lanjutnya lagi sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah aku pegang janjimu, Cih! kalau bukan karena Yamato menjaminkan dirinya bahwa kau akan mengembalikan kalungku pasti sekarang kau sudah ku seret ke kantor polisi.." Sakura masih dengan nada ketus.

Kakashi meringis tertawa, "Sebagai permintaan maaf ku akan ku traktir kau makan, bagaimana?"

Sakura terlihat sedikit ragu.

"Aku tak akan berbuat jahat padamu.." lanjutnya tersenyum.

.

Kakashi dan Sakura sampai disebuah restorant terdekat disana. setelah masuk kedalam Kakashi memilih tempat duduk paling pojok dekat jendela, Sakura mengikutinya.

"Mau pesan apa?" tanya Kakashi pada Sakura saat pelayan tiba dimeja mereka.

"Terserah kau saja."

"Untuk ku chocolate cake dan coffe," kata Kakashi pada si pelayan.

"Sedangkan untuknya vanilla cake dan Strawberry juice non sugar." kata Kakashi pada pelayan restorant tersebut.

"Eh?" Sakura membelalakan matanya dan menatap Kakashi.

"Makanan beratnya tidak Tuan?" tanya si pelayan sambil mencatat pesanan.

"Tidak," Jawabnya tersenyum.

"Baiklah, ditunggu 5 menit. saya permisi.." Kakashi mengangguk menanggapi perkataan si pelayan.

Sepeninggal pelayan tersebut Kakashi menolehkan pandangannya pada Sakura yang sedang kaget.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Kakashi heran.

"Kenapa kau tahu kesukaan ku?" tanya Sakura balik.

Sekarang Kakashi yang sedikit kaget, 'ternyata kesukaannya masih sama.' batinnya.

"Menebak saja," ujarnya tersenyum.

"Memangnya kau suka makanan itu?" tanya Kakashi penasaran.

"Iya, sangat suka dari dulu tapi aku sangat jarang memakannya karena harganya mahal.." Sakura mengkerucutkan bibirnya.

Mendengar perkataan Sakura sekelumit perasaan bersalah menjalar dihati Kakashi, sungguh ia merasa menyesal telah meninggalkan Sakura waktu itu.

Melihat Sakura sekarang yang hidup sangat sederhana bersama Gai dan Lee membuat Kakashi benar-benar menyesal telah berbuat jahat pada Sakura. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Hei, kau tak apa-apa?" Sakura yang melihat Kakashi melamun menggerak-gerakkan tangannya didepan wajah Kakashi.

"Ma-maaf.." Kakashi tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Apa perkataan ku tadi ada yang menyakitkan hatimu?" tanya Sakura dengan raut wajah menyesal.

"Tidak.."

"Lalu..?"

Percakapan mereka terpotong saat pelayan datang membawa pesanan mereka.

"Selamat makan.." Sakura mulai memotong cake nya dan menjejalkan potongan cake tersebut kemulutnya.

"Waaah, enak sekali.." katanya sumringah sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi, membuat Kakashi tersenyum geli melihatnya.

"Kalau kurang kau bisa memesannya lagi.." tawar Kakashi.

"Tidak, ini sudah cukup. Aku tidak ingin kau berfikir bahwa aku kurang ajar, lagi pula kalau dilihat dari tempat ini (baca: restorant) ukuran kue sekecil ini pasti harganya sangat mahal." ujarnya seraya berbisik.

"Walaupun kau orang kaya tapi tetap harus irit." lanjutnya agak polos membuat Kakashi tersenyum kecil.

Mereka pun terhanyut dengan acara makannya masing-masing. oh tidak, hanya Sakura yang sedang asyik makan sedangkan Kakashi hanya menatap Sakura yang berada didepannya dengan pandangan rindu.

'Apa kau makan dengan baik dan teratur disana? apa kau tidak sakit hidup ditempat seperti itu?' batinnya.

"Kau ini senang sekali melamun." Perkataan Sakura membuyarkan lamunan Kakashi.

"Oh iya, aku baru ingat kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku tadi kenapa kau hampir menangis? dan kemarin kenapa kau tiba-tiba datang lalu menjam- eh, mengambil paksa kalung ku?" Sakura menatap Kakashi.

"Soal kalung itu.. aku kira itu kalungku yang hilang tapi ternyata bukan, maaf ya..hehehe," kata Kakashi terkekeh kecil.

"Memangnya namamu Sakura? tanya Sakura heran.

Kakashi salah tingkah seketika, betapa bodohnya ia mengambil alasan seperti itu.

"Aku tak melihat namanya.." jawabnya cepat.

Kakashi tahu Sakura pasti sedang bingung dengan jawabannya yang kedua, karena jelas-jelas kalung Sakura yang berada dilehernya waktu itu terlihat sangat jelas, lengkaplah sudah kebodohannya.

"Sudah lupakan saja kau tak perlu khawatir, kalungmu aman.." Kakashi bergumam canggung.

"Aa.." Sakura mengangguk mengerti.

"Lalu tadi kau melamun apa?" tanya nya kemudian.

"Emm.. itu.. aku sedang mela-"

"Kau ingat adikmu ya?" potong Sakura, Kakashi membelalakan matanya kaget.

"Yamato yang memberitahu ku waktu aku bertanya padanya kenapa ia mau menemui ayah dan kakak ku.."

"…"

"Aku turut prihatin, aku berdoa semoga kau bisa bertemu dengannya.." Sakura menepuk akrab pundak Kakashi.

"Aku sudah menemukannya.." gumam Kakashi pelan.

"Eh?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Selesai juga chapter ini, maaf ya kalau alurnya kecepetan, maaf juga kalau ga bagus abis otak lagi ngbleng..#bletak.**

**Di chapter ini juga aku sengaja ga munculin siapa-siapa (cuma Sakura dan Kakashi)**

**Ga tau kenapa aku pengen aja bikin yang kayak gini dulu (satu chapter cuma antara Sakura dan Kakashi)..#plaak.**

**Sekali lagi maaf banget kalau ga memuaskan ya, jangan bunuh aku karena aku hanyalah newbie bodoh yang ga mahir bikin cerita..#bungkuk-bungkuk**

**Saya sdh membaca ulang fic ini, tapi maaf juga ya kalau misalkan ada typonya -yang lolos dari penglihatan saya-.**

**Tapi meskipun begitu aku tetap berharap reviewnya ya..**

**Terima kasih sebelumnya..**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**061111**


End file.
